Tis the Season For
by escapewithstories
Summary: Andy is taking care of preparations for Sharon's holiday party and receives an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm back again with my second story. I would love to send out a HUGE THANK YOU to all who took to the time to read my first story and left such positive reviews. It was very gratifying and gave me the encouragement to write more.

I was inspired for this story by the holidays and Sharon's sense of occasion. Also, since Andy and Sharon have officially begun dating, I am a viewer that not so secretly hopes Duff gives a scene between Andy and Jack. Since I'm not sure we will ever get that, I have written one here.

Let me just say my impression of Jack is that somewhere deep down he really cares for Sharon and the kids, but his arrogance and pride will always overshadow it and get the best of him. He just loves to create a scene, and that is my take here.

I'm considering turning this into a multi-chapter and writing about the rest of party and holiday, but I'm not sure yet. Depends on how much you readers enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

As always, I do not own any of these wonderful characters. Any mistakes are my own.

Tis the Season For...

Chapter 1- Unexpected Visitor

Andy glanced at his watch and noticed it was later than he realized. He probably shouldn't have taken that catnap on the sofa after his meeting. He still needed to shave and change before the party, but he had a few more things left to set up. He promised Sharon he would take care of everything for the party this evening. She was out spending the day with Ricky and Emily doing last minute Christmas shopping. They only had a few days together and Andy wanted her to spend as much time as possible with them, which is why he volunteered to set up for the party. It took some convincing and wheedling on his part, but he was surprised Sharon actually agreed to let him handle everything. Her limited time with her two oldest overrode her concerns on Andy's preparation skills. Not to mention she laid out everything that she wanted to be set up and gave him _very_ specific instructions on where it all should go. He had made the joke that despite their initial discussion when they began dating, he was use to her being the boss, so why should home be any different. Sharon didn't find it as amusing. He then reminded her that he helped Ricky set up for the party that time at the office and she didn't have any complaints then. That seemed to mostly appeaser her concerns. Rusty sealed the deal when he agreed to "supervise" and assist. Like Andy still needed a sitter. If it made Sharon feel better to let Rusty think he was supervising, then so be it.

It turns out Rusty wasn't even around to help. Gus got off work earlier than expected, so the kid went to pick him up. Andy wouldn't begrudge him that. Gus worked a lot and the two didn't get to spend as much time together as they'd like. Andy understood the sentiment. He wanted to spend as much time with Sharon outside of work that he could.

Despite his earlier nap, he was almost finished with the setup. Sharon had already decorated last week when she set up the tree, her angels, and the Christmas Tree Village she said Ricky was most fond of. Andy had put the extension into the table and covered it with the tablecloth and designated centerpiece. He arranged the non-refrigerated foods on top. He would put out the cold stuff as everyone started arriving, including Sharon's infamous egg nog. The last thing he needed to do was pull extra chairs out of storage in the garage and place them _exactly_ where Sharon instructed. He partially expected when he returned from his meeting to find markers for each chair's placement. He didn't understand why they needed extra seating. He figured the living room and dining room furniture would be plenty. Sharon then reminded him that the whole team and their significant others were coming, plus Nicole and Dean, in addition to the five of them staying at the house. Six if you counted Gus, which she did. Then she quietly added that maybe Daniel would take Andy up on his invitation to join them. Andy wasn't going to hold his breath. Though things were better between him and his son, their relationship had not reached the same level of comfort and ease that he had with Nicole. Andy didn't mention this to Sharon. He just agreed to grab the extra chairs.

As he brought in the last chair and placed it in the designated spot he glanced at his watch again and noticed he had just enough time to shave and change, but then doorbell rang and he silently cursed under his breath. It was a bit too early for guests to arrive. Sharon should be back soon and he would prefer the guest to not arrive before she gave her seal of approval on his party prep. If it was Provenza he was really going to be pissed, especially after the old man griped about having to stop to pick up the ice he volunteered to get. _"Why couldn't I be tasked with bringing something I already have at the house, like chips and dip? Now I have to make an extra stop on the way to your house after I pick up my wife."_ Andy opened the door and immediately wished it was Provenza.

"Andy, my friend! I didn't expect you to be here!"

The word friend had Andy inwardly cringing. Why did he always have to be so loud? Jack always had a way of turning the most innocent of statements into a slight with just the inflection of his tone and smug look. Anytime Andy saw that look, he wanted to smack it off Jack's stupid face. Of course he would be here, it's his damn house. The real question is what is Jack doing here? Andy had no problem shutting the door in his face and ignoring him, but he wasn't going to give Jack the pleasure of irritating him. He also wouldn't disrespect Ricky and Emily in such a way; or even Sharon. Because no matter how much Sharon tried to pretend to be neutral, there was not an ounce of Swiss blood running through her veins. Andy knew she wanted her children to have a decent relationship with their father, and if that meant she had to tolerate Jack, then so be it. And now it meant Andy had to as well. He would do anything for Sharon, even if it meant enduring a conversation with her ex-husband.

In the most neutral tone he could muster Andy responded, "I live here, Jack"

Jack retorted exasperatedly, "Well are you gonna let me in?"

The way Jack said it you would think Andy was forcing him to stand out in the freezing cold, but they lived in L.A. for heaven's sake. He didn't know why he still expected Jack to have some civilized manners after all these years. He couldn't believe he ever liked the guy in the first place. Enough to call him a buddy in the old days, well drinking buddy, but still. Goes to show just how much alcohol inhibits the brain.

"Jack, I thought Ricky and Emily were meeting you at your place after the party here? That's what they mentioned to Sharon this morning." Andy was really working at staying calm.

Jack replied with another one of those self-righteous grins, "Didn't she tell you? There's been a change of plans."

Andy wasn't sure he believed him because Jack couldn't look him in the eye while responding and _grinning_. And he also didn't like that Jack was insinuating Sharon kept things from him. He really didn't want to let him in, but Andy was sure that wouldn't go over well with Sharon or her kids. He had a hard enough time winning over Rusty; he shouldn't take any risks with Ricky or Emily. Things were going well between them so far during this visit, best not change that now.

"Yea, fine," Andy grumbled, "But Sharon and the kids aren't here right now since they were meeting up with you _after_ the party."

"I already told you, plans got changed. Not my fault if no one decided to inform you," Jack said as he pushed past Andy. He immediately took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. It really irked Andy the way Jack just walked in like he owned the place. He really hoped Sharon and the kids would be back soon. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to stay on his best behavior. Jack seemed especially determined to get a rise out of him tonight. No matter how much it pained him, Andy would not give Jack the satisfaction.

"Nice place Sharon has got for you here. You sure lucked out, huh, buddy?"

Andy wanted to let it slide but he really didn't like Jack insinuating that Sharon bought the house for him. He was not like Jack. Hdid not let Sharon pay for his debts. He spoke in the most neutral tone he could manage, "Yea I sold my house to be closer to Sharon and my daughter, so _we_ got this place _together_. We wanted to make sure we had room for the three of us..." Andy couldn't help but throw a dig in where he could, "and Ricky and Emily when they visited." He wanted Jack to know that he considered them family, too, and to make sure Jack knew when they came to town, they would stay at Sharon's and HIS house.

Jack walked around inspecting the whole living room. He tried to pretend he didn't hear what Andy implied, but Andy detected the tick in his jaw. He would take that as a small win. Andy noticed him paying special attention to the photos that were displayed. There was mix from her condo, Andy's old house, and new ones they added together. There was mainly pictures of their children and Nicole's stepsons, but there were a couple of Sharon and Andy together or Sharon, Andy, and Rusty.

Jack took one more glance around the room, "I see Sharon has added her touch to the decor of the place. She really likes to have control over things, doesn't she?"

Andy exercised great restraint by not rolling his eyes. What kind of idiot does Jack think he is? Does he honestly think Andy is going to stand here and swap grievances? Not that he had any to share anyways. He had no issues with Sharon, and if he did, he would never discuss them with Jack. Again Andy took the high road and avoided Jack's not so subtle implication.

He casually responded, "Well I'm not much of an interior decorator myself, just don't have the eye for it like Sharon does, so yea she took care of it. I happen to like it a lot. When I walk into the house it just feels like home. She did a beautiful job."

Jack smirked and said, "She sure has you whipped, doesn't she?"

Yet another insinuation that Andy was not a man and didn't have autonomy in his and Sharon's relationship. At least he stuck with a theme. Andy was not touching that one. It didn't even dignify a response. Though he wanted to at the very least roll his eyes, Andy just stared at Jack impassively.

When Jack realized he wasn't going to get the desired response, he changed tactics. "Come on Andy, let's talk buddy to buddy." Jack nudged him like they were best pals reminiscing about the good ol' days.

Is this guy serious? Buddy to buddy? Again Andy didn't respond and continued his impassive stare. He didn't want to encourage him anymore, not that the jerk needed encouragement. And he _really_ wished that Jack wouldn't touch him. Makes it harder to not plant his fist and wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

Andy was too busy trying to remain calm and Jack was too distracted by trying to rile Andy into a confrontation, that they didn't hear the front door open and close. Rusty had returned with Gus. He figured he had just enough time to make sure everything was in the proper place before Sharon arrived. Emily texted and said they were just a few minutes away. He then heard the two voices coming from the living room. When he realized who was talking and that it wasn't just a friendly conversation, he held Gus back and waited for it to be over or Sharon to arrive home. He didn't want to make things worse and Jack was the last person he wanted to see. Andy seemed to have everything under control so far.

"You know at some point you're not going to meet her high expectations and this," Jack made a circular motion with his hand, " Will all be gone. Trust me. I've been there."

Andy's control was slipping slightly. He really hated that Jack always played the injured party in his and Sharon's marriage. He could never owned up to his mistakes. With a bit more gruff in his voice because his control was slipping a little more, "I'm not even gonna pretend I know what your marriage was like with Sharon because I wasn't there, and it was between the two of you. However, I do know what my relationship is like with her. She doesn't have high expectations of me, Jack. She expects commitment, honesty, and trust. None of those I have any problems maintaining. Thanks for the concern, but there really is no need to worry about me, _buddy._ "

Jack scoffed, "You keep telling yourself that. One day, probably sooner than you think, you're going to screw up like you always do and that will be the end."

He was not saying anything Andy had not thought before now. Andy had a way of letting his temper get the best of him or putting his foot in his mouth. Maybe it was age or maybe it was "The Sharon Effect" as Nicole put it, but he has gotten better at managing his knee-jerk responses for the most part. Andy was certain of one thing he would definitely do differently than Jack-try.

Without raising his voice or letting his temper slip any further than it had, Andy said, "I don't pretend to be perfect or blameless. There is a possibility I might screw up. _If_ that happens, you better believe I'm gonna work my ass off to fix whatever mistakes I make and earn the second chance that Sharon always so graciously gives to those she cares about."

Jack was becoming increasingly frustrated with not getting the rise he expected from Andy. His face had become red, and his smug grin was replaced by a sneer. He was just about to respond with what Andy was sure would be another insult when another voice interrupted.

"What's going on here? Jack, what are you doing here?"

Sharon was standing at the entryway with Rusty and Gus next to her. Emily and Ricky walked in behind them shortly after. The tension between the two men in the living room was palpable. Before Jack could school his features into one of his "charming" smiles, she saw the disdained look on his face. Andy was doing a better job of masking it and for that she was grateful to him. He wasn't clenching his fists together like he has a tendency to do, but she could see the rigidity in his jaw. She was sure he would like nothing more than to smack that smile off Jack's face and deep down she wanted to let him. She really hated that smile. She had come to learn just how insincere it is. She wasn't sure what was going on between the two men, but she could probably guess. It seems as though she came home at just the right time.

Before she could say anything else, Emily spoke up, "Dad, what are you doing here? We are suppose to meet up with you tonight after Mom's party."

Andy knew their plans hadn't changed. He just didn't understand why Jack felt the need to stop by to stir up trouble. And why did he have to be on the receiving end of it? The day had been going smoothly until the jerk showed up. He needed to calm down before he said or did anything he would regret. Didn't Jack just say he would screw this up? Best not do anything while there's an entire audience. Before Jack could respond to Emily's question, Andy spoke up so he could make his exit.

"I'm going to get ice," he said quickly.

Sharon looked at him confused, "I thought Provenza was bringing it."

Andy shrugged, "He said he wasn't sure if he would have time. Better safe than sorry."

Andy just really needed to get out of the house. It wasn't a complete lie. Provenza did call earlier to complain about having to go pick up the ice, so there's always a chance the old man wouldn't pick it up and conveniently "forget" or "run out of time". It's something Provenza would do. Andy not so politely reminded him he offered to bring the ice to begin with so he shouldn't complain, which only got him the response that he didn't want to be rude in front of the Captain. Yea, right. The old man just hated spending his money on someone else, even if it was something as inexpensive as ice. Either way, Andy needed an excuse to get away from the situation and ice is what came to mind. You can never have too much ice, right?

Sharon eyed him suspiciously, "Okay then."

She knew he was just trying to make an escape, and as much as she wanted to be mad at him for it, she didn't blame him. Honestly, it would be a lot easier to deal with Jack's unexpected and not so pleasant visit without Andy hovering around. Andy stepped up to Sharon and placed a chaste kiss on her temple and squeeze to her shoulders in hopes of temporarily apologizing for leaving and anything else she may be irritated at him for doing or not doing. After all, he didn't quite finish preparing for the party. As he gathered his jacket and keys, he heard Emily questioning Jack again.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"Oh well I told you guys I had my office's Christmas party to attend to and I didn't know how late it would go so I thought I'd bring over your gifts now."

This time Ricky spoke up, "You said the party was yesterday, which is why we were meeting up with you tonight. You're going out of town with Celia the rest of the week and we wouldn't have any other chance to see you before we fly out again."

Jack tried deflecting the insinuation in Ricky's response, "I got my dates mixed up. Hey, can't a guy bring his kids Christmas gifts without getting the third degree?"

Andy really couldn't listen to anymore of his crap. He finally got his stuff together and headed out the front door. As he made his way to his car, he realized that Jackass had parked behind him blocking him in. It was the icing on the cake. He definitely was not going back inside so he decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. That should give him plenty of time to cool off.

He had been walking down the street for about 10 minutes when he noticed the car headed his way slowing down. When the car pulled up next to him he realized it was Provenza and Patrice. Just great. He didn't think that he could handle Provenza's yakking right now on top of everything else.

Provenza rolled down his window, "Where are you going? The party is that way, at _your_ house."

Andy glanced over the top of the car rather than looking at him and grumbled, "I'm going to get ice."

Provenza scowled and began to holler, "Are you kidding me? I got ice after you _told_ me I had to bring it, you idiot!"

This time Andy looked down and glared at him while he said, "Yea well Jack decided to stop by unexpectedly and thought it was a great idea to have "friendly" chat while we waited for Sharon and the kids to arrive. He also did me the favor of blocking my car in. So I'm walking. To get ice."

Thankfully Provenza took pity on him and just said, "Well hop in. We will just take in what we brought. Patrice hasn't seen your neighborhood yet, perhaps we should drive around for a bit to show it to her."

Andy sighed in relief, "Thanks."

Provenza scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Don't thank me. You're gonna pay me for the extra gas I will waste driving you around for your damn self-pity party."

Andy grumbled back at him, "Some friend you are," Then he politely turned to Provenza's better half and smiled, "Hello, Patrice. I'm happy you could make it and I apologize for the delay in our arrival."

Patrice returned his smile, "It's not a problem. I really would like to see your neighborhood."

Andy knew that wasn't true, but she understood. She was always so gracious and never seemed to be put out. Andy did not understand what she saw in Provenza or how she tolerated him. He better hang on to this one. The drive continued in silence. The car's other occupants seemed to understand Andy just needed quiet time to himself. He was grateful they didn't ask anymore about Jack's visit. Five minutes later he received a text from Rusty saying "All clear."

Andy leaned forward and tapped Provenza on the shoulder, "You can head to the house. Rusty said Jack left."

As Provenza made a u-turn to head back to the house, he couldn't refrain from saying, "Ye Gods, about time. The ice is going to be melted by the time we get there. Then you really will have to leave to go get more."

Andy just rolled his eyes. Even though he needed the time to cool off, he was now anxious to get back. He really hated that he left Sharon to deal with Jack, but it was for the best. He just hoped she wasn't too mad at him. He didn't quite finish setting everything up, though there was only a few more things that needed to be set out and it would only take a couple of minutes. He was determined to put Jack's horrible visit behind him and spend the rest of the evening making it up to Sharon. She loved the holidays, and he didn't want to be the one to ruin her sense of occasion or her time with her kids.

TBC?

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this. Please R &R and let me know if you would like more chapters**.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. It truly warms my heart and encourages me to continue. Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it just as much, if not more, than the first chapter. For the characters that have yet to be named on the show, I borrowed popular names from other fics.

For those of you that had special requests, if I did not meet them in this chapter, they should be in the next one.

As always, I do not own these characters. Any mistakes are my own.

 **Chapter 2**

Andy received a text from Sharon inquiring into his whereabouts. When she escorted Jack to the door, she saw that he had blocked Andy in, and Andy had not taken her car either. She figured he must've gone for a walk. Andy let her know Provenza had picked him up and they would be there shortly. When Provenza pulled up to the house, Andy saw Rusty letting Buzz and Julio in. Of course the guests were already arriving. He had hoped that he would have a little more time to at least speak to Sharon. "Thanks for the lift. I'm gonna rush in to shave and change real quick. I will join you guys shortly. Please go ahead and go in." Andy grabbed the bags of ice that were in the trunk and headed to the door. Rusty was still there holding it open. He passed the bags off to Rusty. "If you don't mind getting the old man and Patrice settled and put these away, I'm gonna go change."

Rusty gave Andy a once over. He was still wearing his "housework" clothes. Sharon probably wouldn't appreciate that. "No problem," Rusty smirked. "I got this supervision thing under control."

Andy looked heavenward mentally asking for patience. "Still a funny guy," he grumbled as he made a beeline for the bedroom.

Rusty greeted the older couple and got their jackets hung on the coat rack. He then led them further into the house towards the kitchen, placing the bags of ice, that he could now see were partially melted, into the freezer. _This is going to be fun to break apart later._

Sharon was chatting with Julio and Buzz, but when they walked into the dining area, she greeted her Lieutenant with a nod and Patrice with a hug. "I'm so glad you two could make it." She glanced behind them not seeing the one person she was looking for. "Where's Andy?"

Provenza rolled his eyes,."It's good to see you, too, Captain," he said just a tad sarcastically. "He went to make himself pretty. Don't worry he's fine and still irritating as ever."

Patrice playfully admonished her husband, but Sharon just smirked at him. "If you all will excuse me for a moment," she addressed all of the guests and her kids. No one-not even Julio and Buzz considering they had no knowledge of earlier events- was surprised to see her anxious to check on Andy. She had been more watchful over him the past few months, and for good reason. "Please grab some refreshments and make yourselves comfortable. I'm sorry. I will be right back."

Provenza was already headed toward the table. He was looking forward to satisfying his sweet tooth since Patrice had brought it upon herself to change up his perfectly fine diet. "We're fine, Captain. Go check on Pretty Boy." He waved one hand dismissively while his other picked up the largest cooking he could find. Patrice was already warning him to not go overboard.

Sharon smiled and shook her head at the pair, but quickly made her exit. Despite reassurance from both Provenza and Andy himself, she needed to see with her own eyes that he was okay. When she walked into their room, she encountered Andy walking out of the closet putting on a clean shirt. He certainly didn't look any worse for wear, but she also wanted to know how he was doing emotionally.

Andy paused mid-dress with his arm hanging awkwardly in the air through the sleeve of his shirt. He immediately began apologizing, "Sharon, I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have left you to deal with Jack alone, and I know I didn't finish all the prep..."

Sharon shook her head halting his and reached up to finish helping Andy with his shirt. She began buttoning his shirt for him. "How are you feeling?"

Andy was taken aback. He was sure she would be at least a little upset with him for leaving. "I'm fine really. Sharon, I'm sorry for leaving, I just needed to take a moment. I was caught off-guard by his arrival."

"Andy, I understand. I was surprised myself by his appearance. I just wanted to make sure he didn't get you overly worked up." She buttoned the last button and ran her hand down the shirt. When she looked up at him, she noticed a small dab of shaving cream on his upper lip. She wiped it off and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, he tried his best." He chuckled mirthlessly. "But really, I'm fine. I was more worried about you being displeased that I didn't have everything ready. I didn't get all the food laid out."

Sharon shook her head and smiled, "Andy, everything looks great. You did everything I asked. I had Rusty put out the rest of the food since he bailed on his "supervising" duties. Now come on. Let's go join the party. We will discuss Jack's not so pleasant visit later."

"Anything you say, my dear," Andy leaned down to place a kiss on Sharon's upturned lips. He draped an arm across her shoulders and led her out of their room, "Come on. Let's go indulge your sense of occasion." She smiled brightly and leaned a little further into him.

As they joined the others in the living room and dining room, Sharon noticed that Tao and his wife had also arrived and were talking with Emily and Patrice. Sharon was happy that Cathy was able to join Mike tonight since she had not been able to join him for many of the team's get-togethers. Sharon released her hold on Andy as he joined Provenza, Rusty and Gus, and walked over to greet them. She hugged them both and when Mike excused him self to join Ricky and Buzz in some debate over some new technology gadget, she turned to Cathy to ask about their boys.

The doorbell rang about ten minutes later. Sharon was about to excuse herself to answer it, but Rusty signaled that he had it. She took the opportunity to check the refreshments table and make sure everyone had a drink.

"Sorry I'm late," Amy said apologetically as she entered the room.

"Amy, where is Coop?" Julio was the one to ask when it appeared she was alone, but the whole team was wondering. Before leaving work the previous day, she confirmed they were both attending.

"Uhhh," she stammered, "he had a last minute gift to get. His family does a white elephant gift exchange each year with the extended family. He remembered last minute that he still need to get one."

Provenza rolled his eyes. "Ye Gods, thank you, Captain, for sparing us from that idiotic tradition!"

Buzz immediately asked, "What's wrong with a white elephant gift exchange?" It's not that he was particularly fond of them; he just wanted to know why the lieutenant was so vehemently opposed to them.

"One year my old squad decided to do one of those at the annual holiday party. You know what I got?" He became increasingly worked up the more he spoke. "I got somebody's teeth molds! Who the hell does that? That's not a gift!" He was now shouting, which only made everyone laugh harder.

"It's supposed to be funny, sir." Julio said in his typical deadpan. "You know, a gag?"

"Well, I think it's stupid! I wanted to subpoena the entire squad's dental records so I could shove the damn things back down the moron's throat, but my commanding officer said "horrible elephant gift" was not sufficient grounds for requesting one." Provenza threw his hand up in the air in exasperation. "What the hell did he know?"

Julio practically fell out of his chair with laughter. Clearly he was still upset by this event that had to occur at least 13 years ago. "What gift did you take that year?"

"A roll of toilet paper," he stated proudly; like it was the cleverest gift ever thought up.

Andy rolled his eyes, "How original."

"What? I grabbed it from the storage closet at work. I didn't have to spend a single penny on the damn thing AND I wrapped it in a paper sack from the grocery story that I just happened to have in my car," he boasted. "So Sykes, call up Cooper and tell him I have the perfect idea for him. Flynn! Do you have a spare roll of toilet paper?"

Andy shook his head. "I'm not giving you a roll of toilet paper. This is what I like to refer to as Provenzanomics: Don't pay a single penny if at all possible, or have a plan to make "quick money," but come out the other side of said plan in debt instead." He glowered at his partner. "I really hope you put more effort into buying Patrice a gift and avoided storage closets."

Provenza made a point of looking under the tree. "Did you even buy any presents? These are all wrapped way to nicely to be any of yours," he shot back.

Andy sneered at him. "Why don't you shove another cookie in that pie hole of yours like you've been doing all night. Better yet, there's actually pie."

"I think I will," the older man stated haughtily, "but not because you suggested it."

Everyone else continued to laugh at the two men's antics. Before Provenza could get up to get a slice of pie, Patrice halted him. "Actually, I think you've had enough sugar for the rest of the month." This made everyone laugh harder. Provenza glared at them all, but turned to Patrice-knowing he had already lined his pockets with cookies and bonbons while she was distracted talking to the Captain's kids- and sweetly said, "Of course, honey."

The laughter died down and they all continued more sedate conversations amongst the small groups they had created. Sharon noticed Andy glance at his watch for sixth time in the last few minutes. She walked over to him and quietly asked, "Have you heard from Nicole?"

Andy's shoulder's deflated, "No," he said on a sigh. "I think I will go call her if you don't mind." It wasn't like Nicole to change plans without notifying them. He was getting a little worried and so was she.

She rubbed his arm, "Of course."

Andy excused himself and stepped into the hall. He selected his daughter's number from his favorites. Just when he thought he was going to get her voicemail, Nicole picked up, "Hello?"

Relief washed over, Andy. "Hey, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but are you guys gonna make it tonight?"

"Oh, Dad, I forgot!"

"Oh." Andy's relief turned into disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Dad. We're at the hospital."

That disappointment quickly turned to panic. "Is everything okay? Are you okay? What happened?" He rapidly fired the questions at her.

"We are fine for the most part. Daniel, his friend, and friend's son stopped by the house today. The son is a couple of years older than the boys. They were outside playing together. Aiden, the friend's son, was teaching the boys how to do "stunts" on their bikes. Long story short, Jake had a crash-landing and it appears he has broken his arm. We are waiting on x-rays to see the extent of the damage before they cast it. I'm sorry I forgot to call you and tell you we won't make it. I just got distracted with all the chaos."

"Sweetheart, don't worry about the party. Taking care of Jake is more important. I was just concerned when I hadn't heard from you is all. Do you need me to pick up Ethan so he's not bored at the hospital?"

"Oh, no. Daniel dropped him off at Mom and Greg's for us. Dad, the doctor is back. We will see you all for lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Are you sure you still want to host lunch tomorrow after all this? I don't want you to have to go through all the trouble. It's a lot for you to do."

"It will be fine. We have almost everything set up already and Mom and Greg said they would come early and help. Dad I really have to go now."

"Of course, of course. If you need anymore help, don't hesitate to call. Let me know how it goes. See you tomorrow. Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, too, Dad. Bye!" She quickly hung up.

After she hung up, Andy stood looking at his phone for a moment longer. Even though he completely understood, he was disappointed Nicole and Dean couldn't make it. He didn't get many chances to spend time with them without his ex-wife and her husband being present. He also wished Nicole felt comfortable relying on him to help out more often. He and Sharon lived closer and he wanted to be there for her just as much as Vicki and _Greg._

A few moments later Sharon came around the corner to check on him. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it gently. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes and no," Andy turned around to face her. "Jake had a bike accident and broke his arm. They're at the hospital right now waiting on x-rays to see the extent of the damage."

"Oh that's awful! Do we need to head to the hospital?"

"No," he said disappointedly. "She said they were fine when I offered to pick up Ethan. He's already at Vicki's"

Sharon nodded and continued to stroke his arm. "What about lunch tomorrow? Do we need to make other plans or go early to help her get ready?'

"No. I offered to, but she said Vick and _Greg_ would do that." Sharon quirked an eyebrow at his petulance. Greg would never be a favorite topic of his. He looked back at her and reached up to flip her hair behind her shoulder. He then cupped her neck and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips. "Let's get back to the party."

As he gave her one more kiss, Emily rounded the corner, headed for the restroom. When she saw her mother and boyfriend she stopped in front of them. "Are you two seriously sneaking away to make out? Should we round everyone up and use the front closet to play Seven Minutes in Heaven? We could really get this party going." She waggled her eyebrows.

Her daughter's attitude was far too cheeky for her liking. Sharon swatted Emily's arm with the back of her hand. "Don't be ridiculous. We were just checking on Nicole since they hadn't arrived."

"That's not what it looked like. Well if you change your mind, please let me know. I wouldn't mind having a go with Buzz in the closet," Emily quipped as she skipped around them and shut the bathroom door before her mom could scold her further.

Andy threw his head back and laughed. Sharon glared at him, "Do not encourage her." He held his hands up in surrender. Sharon's face softened when she asked, "You sure you're okay? Is something else bothering you?" She got the impression that there was something else on his mind besides Nicole and Dean's absence.

"I'm fine. I promise. We can talk more later," he mumbled.

She nodded and ran her hand down the front of his shirt. She rested it on his hip momentarily as she stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Let's rejoin the party before one of my other children causes trouble or your partner does." Andy chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to the party.

When they walked in to the living room, they found everyone crowded around the couch and coffee table. Provenza was seated in the middle, while Rusty and Buzz flanked him. "What's going on? Did the old man faint from eating too many cookies?"

Provenza whipped his head around to glare at Andy. "No, you idiot. Rusty pulled out his laptop so Buzz could pull up The YouTube. I wanted to show everyone this hilarious 2016 Cat Complication video."

"Compilation," Buzz corrected.

"Whatever. Hurry up. We don't have all night. Now Flynn, shut up and come watch this." He waved Andy and Sharon over. "It's bound to even change your surly mood."

" _My_ surly mood?" He asked offensively. Sharon squeezed his arm to prevent him from continuing as they joined the others by standing behind the couch. Emily joined them seconds later and stood on Andy's other side. "Oh I saw this one! It's quite funny."

Provenza shook a hand at her. "Yes. Yes. Don't ruin if for everyone!"

Buzz rolled his eyes. "As if the title wasn't a dead give away."

"Less yakking, and more typing," Provenza sniped back.

Once Buzz had the video up and playing, everyone was laughing. The video was funny, just like Provenza promised, but watching him react and point with glee was even funnier, and made them laugh harder. When the video ended, everyone practically had tears in their eyes. Amy spoke through her giggles, "You know Lieutenant, there are more cat compilations for each year."

Provenza's laughter died quickly, "Are you making a joke at my expense, Sykes?"

"No, I would never." She raised her hands in defense. "Look them up."

"Buzz, what are we waiting for? Let's watch them!" Provenza rubbed his hands in anticipation.

It's not that they didn't enjoy watching the video, or rather watching Provenza watch the video, but everyone else didn't want to spend the rest of the evening doing just that. Thankfully, Patrice stepped in. "Louie, honey, maybe Buzz wouldn't mind sending the links to your phone so you can watch them later."

Buzz sighed in relief, "I can do that. "

There was a momentary lull in conversation and activity as Rusty put his laptop away, but once again Patrice came to their rescue. "Does anyone have any special plans for New Year's Eve?"

Tao was the first to speak up. "The cast and crew from Badge are having a party that we will most likely attend. Jonny promised it would not disappoint."

Andy rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, Sharon shot him a warning look. So he turned and mouthed it instead. _Badge, Badge, Badge._ Ricky caught the interaction between them and wondered what it was all about. When he raised an eyebrow in question at his mom, she just shook her head and gave him a look that said 'do not go there.'

The rest of the party passed smoothly. Andy and Provenza managed to avoid anymore quarrels. Instead they entertained everyone with stories from "back in the day." This was the first time Sharon was able to host a party at her house since taking over Major Crimes. She was very pleased with how everything turned out, despite Jack's visit almost derailing the mood for the evening. After she bid the last guest goodbye, she stepped back into the house to find Ricky and Andy putting away the extra chairs, Emily was collecting any trash, and Rusty and Gus were loading the dishwasher. As they all worked, they were laughing together.

Gus chuckled, "Lieutenant Provenza is something else. What's his fascination with cat videos?"

Andy rolled his eyes and grumbled, "He's something alright. He's really just 5-year old trapped in a 90-year old body."

Sharon chose that moment to join the conversation. "So, that makes you a 3-year old trapped in an 80-year old body?" As everyone had a laugh at his expense, Andy shot Sharon a look showing he was not amused. He lifted the last chair with a jerky movements, and took it out to the garage. Sharon joined Rusty and Gus in the kitchen to help them with the remaining dishes. "Gus, are you staying the night?"

Gus looked cautiously at Rusty, but before he could answer Rusty stepped in. "Actually, I was thinking we would stay at Gus's tonight so Ricky could have my room instead of the couch. That way you don't wake him up when you get up before the crack of dawn."

Sharon frowned. She did not like the idea of her kids not all being together on Christmas Eve. "There's no need for you to give up your room. While we were out shopping, we picked up an air mattress to set up in the office for Ricky. It's much more comfortable than the couch. Besides, we have to get up early so we can open presents before we go to lunch at Nicole's."

"Mom," Rusty wasn't sure how he felt about Gus staying with everyone here. "It's really okay. It will be better this way so we are not all fighting over the bathroom."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sharon dismissed his last excuse. "There are three bathrooms. That's plenty for all of us."

Rusty gave Gus a pleading look to come up with some excuse why they couldn't stay, but Gus just shrugged. "I don't mind staying."

Sharon clapped in glee. "Perfect! Now that we have everything cleaned, shall we watch a Christmas movie?"

Ricky yelled from the living room, "As long as it's not It's a Wonderful Life or Miracle on 34th Street."

Sharon stepped around the corner. "What's wrong with either of those?"

Ricky gave her a pointed look. "Nothing, but I have it on good authority that you have already watched both of them...twice."

Sharon gave Andy a fixed stare. "What?" He shrugged. "You have. And I was more than happy to watch them with you, but please don't make me watch them again." He clasped his hands together in a pleading gesture.

Sharon sighed, "Fine. What shall we watch?"

Emily made the next suggestion. "Love Actually."

All the boys shouted "No!" in unison. Emily mock pouted. "Fine. That leaves Elf, The Grinch, National Lampoon, and A Christmas Story."

Sharon immediately nixed A Christmas Story stating Andy and Rusty had already watched it three times. They all finally agreed on National Lampoon. Sharon instructed everyone to go get comfortable and to be back in the living room in no more than five minutes. When Sharon and Andy stepped back in the living room, Ricky had his air mattress set up in the middle of the floor. "Richard, really?"

"What?" He shrugged before he plopped down on the mattress. "You said get comfortable. Don't worry, I will take it back to my live in office when we're done."

Sharon relented. "Fine."

Andy steered Sharon towards his recliner in hopes that she would join him. He smiled widely when she made no move to object. Emily, Rusty, and Gus took over the couch. They all settled into the respective places and Ricky started the movie. As Sharon snuggled closer into Andy he placed a kiss right below her ear and whispered, "Happy?" She turned to give him a quick answering kiss and smiled brightly. "Very."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! We finally have a return date! I just wish it wasn't so far from now :(

Again, thank you for all the kind reviews and encouragement you continue to give. It really inspires me to keep writing. You all are amazing!

Here is the next chapter. Some of you requested moments between Andy, Ricky, and Emily, and between Sharon and Jack. I hope this fulfills your wishes. As always, I love to hear your thoughts, so please R&R!

 **Chapter 3**

Andy and Sharon had bid the kids goodnight after the movie was over. Ricky and Emily tried to convince them to watch a second movie, but they politely declined. Sharon wanted to get some sleep before their early day tomorrow. Since they had already changed into their nightclothes before the movie, there wasn't much to do before bed. She had used their en suite bathroom to wash her face while Andy turned down the bed and removed the 'ridiculous amount of throw pillows' that adorned the headboard. That had been a fun discussion between them. Well, more like Andy ranting, and her still getting her way in the end.

 _"Why do we need this many damn pillows? We don't even use them when we sleep. Why take them off, only to put them back on when the bed is made. I already hate making the bed as it is, I wouldn't do it if it weren't for you, and then you add all these pillows. They have no purpose but to sit there and 'look pretty.' They sit on the bed during the day and they sit on that damn chair at night." She was going to relent on the pillows because she was not attached to them. They came with the comforter set they had selected together for their new room. She could easily find a new place for them, but then he started in on her chair. "Why do we need a chair in the room? We have the bed. It's not like we are in here much any way. We don't use that chair...except to hold the pillows when we are in bed."_

 _After it appeared he was finished, she had smiled sweetly at him and simply said, "I like the pillows and I love the chair."_

 _He deflated. He couldn't deny her when she smiled at him like that. "Fine," he grumbled. "We will keep the damn pillows and the chair."_

 _It never took much to convince him. If she liked something and wanted it, then she would have it. She offered him the same courtesy. That's why they had a kept all of his baseball memorabilia and set it up in one of the guest rooms. Since he had acquiesced so easily, she decided to show him just how useful the chair could be. Afterwards he informed her it was his favorite piece of furniture in their room._

Sharon smiled at the memory as she exited the bathroom and watched Andy remove the last of the pillows. He still grumbled occasionally about them, but it lacked any true irritation. Once the pillows were removed and the comforter turned down, he walked to their closet to pick out his clothes for the next day, just like he did every night before bed. It was a habit he formed early on in his career. He said you never knew what time the dirtbags of the world would decide to strike and when you got a call in the middle of the night, it was one less thing to worry about. He had a good point. She found herself doing the same some nights. 

Sharon sat on the edge of the bed to go through her nightly ritual of applying lotion. She was the first to break the silence. "I heard that Jack is concerned about your wellbeing in our relationship."

Andy exited the closet quickly with one of his shirts and ties in his had, surprise evident on his face. "What? How do you know that? I do not for one second believe he enlightened you with the true extent of our conversation."

Sharon smiled, "Rusty. He and Gus arrived a few minutes before we did. He caught the end of your conversation. He didn't want to interrupt and make the situation worse." Sharon had pulled Rusty aside before everyone arrived to find out just what he heard. Turns out he heard enough. She detected a little pride in his voice on Andy's behalf about how he handled the situation. After Andy's latest heart episode, Rusty had really come around. He seemed to realize just how important Andy was to her, and possibly how important to him personally.

Andy grunted. "Yea, like I said, he really tried his best." He hung his clothing selection on the door before walking over and kneeling in front of her to help with lotioning her legs. He could honestly say this was his favorite part of her nightly routine and he loved 'helping'. "It's fine Sharon. Jack likes to think he knows everything, but he clearly doesn't. He also likes to project his misery onto others so he feels less culpable for his mistakes. That's something I have experience in doing." He would not go so far to say that he was like Jack, but he was well aware of the shared similarities of their pasts, but that's where the likeness ended-with his past. Unlike Jack, he was focusing on the now and continually working at being his best.

"Trust me. I know how he can be and the things he likes to say when he's trying to get a reaction. He hasn't changed much." She ran her fingers through the hair at his temples before placing a kiss there. "I'm so proud of the hard work you have done and continue to do."

He wasn't fishing for a compliment, so he continued on with the conversation. "So, how did he try to charm his way out of it this time?"

"There is nothing charming about him," Sharon muttered.

 _"Dad, we really don't have time before everyone starts arriving. We will have to meet you afterward...Like we had originally planned." Emily tried hiding the annoyance and disappointment from her voice. It's not that Jack dropping by was a huge inconvenience; she and Ricky weren't_ _ **needed**_ _for the party, but they had a plan for a reason. They didn't want their mom and Andy to have to deal with Jack. That's why they wanted to meet him at his apartment. She and Ricky would be more inclined to appease their father if he hadn't completely disregarded their plans for the day. They had made several attempts to spend a whole day with him while in town, but they were only here for a short time and Jack rejected most of their suggestions. Mostly claiming he had plans with his girlfriend, Celia. It was nice to see where they ranked in his life. Though with the way things have turned out, she suspected Jack just wanted to see her mother's new house._

 _"Well, I have my office party tonight and I don't know how late it will go. And I have your gifts in my car. I could just give them to you now and get it over with." He started walking toward the door._

 _Ricky saw Emily flinch and heard his mother's sharp intake of breath. His dad probably should've considered his words more carefully. Though Ricky had to admit, he didn't appreciate feeling like a chore for his father. "Dad, this may be convenient for you, but it's really not for us. Just let us know when you get done at the party, no matter how late it is."_

 _He threw his hands up in the air. "That's ridiculous! I'm here now."_

 _"We understand that, but we were not prepared for you to be here now. You said you would be available this evening and this evening only. Emily and I still have to wrap your gift." Ricky had hoped that mentioning his gift would distract his father from attempting to stay. Leave it to Jack to find the negative._

 _"Oh, I see. You left it for last minute. I guess I should be grateful that you even thought of me." Jack tried to play it off as a joke, but he could not hide the sarcasm in his tone._

 _"Dad." Emily sighed. There was no use in defending themselves. Just because it was a last minute purchase, does not mean she and Ricky hadn't been going bath and forth via text for a month deciding what to get him together. Telling Jack that wouldn't make a difference. "Please just let us know when you're party is over. It doesn't matter how late it is. We will be up."_

 _Sharon had been standing back and letting the kids handle the situation. No matter how hard it is, she knew she needed to let them be adults. Besides, didn't she say she was neutral when it came to their relationship with their father? Remaining neutral became an issue when Jack showed up at Andy's and her house. Unexpected. She glanced at her watch. The guests would be arriving shortly and she would really prefer it if Jack was not around. She decided to interrupt the conversation that was clearly going nowhere. She didn't give Jack a chance to refute Emily's request. "Jack, I think the kids have made their decision. They will speak with you after your office party." She turned to face her children. " Emily and Ricky, will you please put away all the shopping bags while I walk your father out," she looked at them pointedly. They gave each other a knowing look, but did as she asked._

 _Once they had gathered all the bags and stepped further into the house she turned and addressed "Jack, this is Andy's and my house. You are not welcome to stop by when ever it pleases you. The divorce assured that." Jack was about to interrupt, but Sharon didn't give him the opportunity, "Even if Ricky and Emily are in town and staying here. If you want to see them, you make plans with them and stick to them. You don't change them on a whim because it suits you, inconveniencing everyone else in the process."_

 _"Now, Sharon..." Jack tried to get one last rebuttal in, but again Sharon wouldn't give him a chance. She really did not care what he had to say. It would only be more excuses._

 _"There's nothing more to say. I think you should go now," she said sternly._

 _"Oh, you made it quite clear where you think I should go, Sharon," Jack seethed, referencing their last encounter outside the courthouse elevator._

 _"Yes, I did. Goodbye, Jack," She opened the door and waved her arm ushering him out. Jack glared at her as he walked out the door. She shut the door behind him and let out a deep sigh. Conversations with Jack always proved to be exhausting no matter how brief._

"I hope he heeds your warning, and stays the hell away from here," Andy grumbled. "It's bad enough we see him at work on occasion. I don't know how the hell he knew where we live in the first place."

"About that..."

 _"Ricky. Emily. I'm not sure how Jack has come to know my new address, but I was really enjoying the idea that he could not drop by...unexpected." She put emphasis on the last few words._

 _Ricky immediately began apologizing, "Mom, I'm sorry. It's my fault. Dad was in San Francisco last month when one of his clients found some trouble. After he finished with business, he stopped by. He wanted to take me out to dinner. I left him in the kitchen while I went to grab my jacket and shoes. I had some mail on the counter, and it included the birthday card you sent me...with your new address on it. I may have caught him looking at it when I stepped back in."_

 _Sharon deflated. She was about to give them a lecture again on respecting Andy's and her privacy and not divulging information to their father. She could not blame Ricky for Jack's indiscretion. And she couldn't advise Ricky to not see his father. She had always encouraged them to keep an open line of communication with Jack in hopes they could mend things. Seems there is still a lot of work for Jack to do. "Honey, it's not your fault that your father can't make a simple visit with you just that, or respect your privacy. Though a warning would've been nice." She emphasized her words with a look. "I just wanted to make sure your father wasn't wheedling any more information from either of you about me, or Andy's and my relationship. He is not known for his discretion."_

 _"Don't worry, Mom, I learned my lesson the last time... and I made sure to pass the message along to Ricky loud and clear," Emily smiled sweetly._

"Well, you can't hold Ricky responsible for Jack taking advantage of being invited into his home," he said absentmindedly. He was trying to focus on their conversation, but the task before proved to be quite the distraction. He was now working on lotioning the second leg. He really loved her legs, and he told her often. "Did he even have an office party or did he just want to have an excuse to drop by and find out where we now live?"

"I have a feeling it's both. He knew his office party was tonight, but he wasn't truthful with the kids about it. He probably had plans to stop by all along knowing we were having our own get together with team. I think he miscalculated. He expected everyone to be here and that we wouldn't turn him away since the kids are here, giving him a chance to see the new place. When he arrived and found only you home, he changed his tactic and went on the attack. He was hoping to get a reaction out of you .I really am sorry you had to deal with him."

He had finished with the lotion and he straightened so he was now almost eye-level with her as he knelt in front of her. He had a hand on each thigh, just above the knee, and he lightly stroked her soft skin with his thumbs. "Please stop apologizing. No matter how much we wish otherwise, he gonna be apart of your life in some way because of the kids. It's a hardship I'm more than willing to bear for you. I'm not gonna lie, I will most likely want to plant my fist in his face if each encounter is like today's, but that's what he wants and he's not worth it. It would upset my lady, and I gotta keep her happy." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She let out a soft laugh. She gripped the sides of his face as she leaned down to place a deep kiss on his lips. When she leaned back she studied his face. Despite his best efforts she could see something was still bothering him. He had a sadness in his eyes. She believed him when he said he was no longer bothered by Jack's visit, so that left only one option. "I'm sorry your kids couldn't make it tonight."

Andy let out a deep sigh. He was hoping they would avoid this conversation. He wanted her to enjoy her kids, and not worry about his relationship with his, which was still a work in progress. He looked down to where his hands still rested on her thighs and continued to stroke her skin, while he gathered his thoughts. "I knew Daniel wouldn't come so I wasn't expecting him. I understand why Nicole and Dean couldn't make it. Jake is far more important."

She tipped his chin up with her fingers so he would look at her. "Yes, we both always agree kids come first. I know you were looking forward to spending time with Nicole without Vicki being around, and you will get that chance again. We still get to see them tomorrow, so what else is upsetting you?"

He tried looking away, but she wouldn't let him. He could never get anything past her; he didn't know why he still tried. "I just wish Nicole would be more willing to rely on me and let me help her out. We live closer than Vicki and Greg, but she still had Daniel drop Ethan off with them, and she also asked Vicki to help her get ready tomorrow. She didn't even think to call me during the whole thing. She forgot." There were unshed tears in his eyes that he refuse to let fall. "I know I have only myself to blame, but it's still hard."

"Oh, honey." She hurt for him. He felt he still had something to prove and many mistakes to overcome. Sharon thought he had already done that, the kids just needed more time. He just had to keep doing what he was doing. The waiting was always the hard part. She knew how much he tried and how much he wanted to be active in their lives. It was a huge part of the reason that he wanted this house. It was close to Nicole and her family. Nicole seemed excited about him living closer as well. "I don't think it's that she doesn't want to rely on you, but calling Vicki is just a habit for her. You've made so much progress with your kids; it's just going to take more time. We will continue to show them that we are here for anything they need, and at some point her habit will change. You will be who she thinks to call."

He loved that she always said 'we' when it came to his kids. He had begun doing the same with Rusty. He had not spent much time with Ricky and Emily to know if they wanted there to be a 'we.' "I know and I'm not going to give up. I just wish it would change faster. I will be fine, I promise. I will get to see them tomorrow and I will feel better." He put on his most convincing smile.

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but she knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she gave him a reprieve and tried to instill some levity in the moment. "Come on, let's get you up. I'm not sure how much longer your knees can handle being down there." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then another on his forehead.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he began standing. If his knees happen to pop, he wasn't going to acknowledge it. "I'm not that old." He started glancing around the room in search of something, "I think I left my phone on the island in the kitchen. I don't want to it to disturb any of the kids if it goes off, plus I need to place it on the charger before we go to sleep. Be right back," Andy leaned down and placed a kiss on Sharon's forehead.

As he was walking down the hall, he expected to find the kids in the living room watching another movie. The movie was in fact playing, but there were no viewers. He then heard voices coming from the kitchen. "Seems like old habits die hard for dad. Some things never change with him. At least he wasn't drunk this time." When he stepped around the corner, he found Ricky and Emily sitting at the table with the container of leftover bonbons between them. He momentarily wondered where Rusty and Gus went, but seeing as how the kid seemed anxious about Gus staying with everyone here, he figured they escaped to hide out when they got the chance.

"Didn't get enough during the party, huh? I'm surprised Provenza left any," Andy joked. When they just stared at him he became nervous and decided he needed to make his own escape. "Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I just need to grab my phone then I will be out of your way. I didn't want it to disturb your movie if it went off," Andy explained as he walked around the island and picked up his phone. He almost made it out of the kitchen before he was stopped.

"That's okay, we don't mind. You knooooow," Emily began, "since we've been here, we haven't had much time to catch up with you. You've either been working or mom has us swept up in her holiday spirit," she joked.

Andy chuckled, "Yea, I know how she can be."

"So we heard you had a _friendly_ chat with our dad today," Ricky spoke up. He was never one to beat around the bush. He was definitely Sharon's kid.

"Yea, he thought we could chat like the good ol' days," Andy said cautiously. He wasn't sure where this was going. Sharon might understand, but her kids could be a different story. He wanted to be prepared for all possible ways this discussion could go.

Ricky continued, "We didn't realize you were such good friends with him back in the day."

Andy nodded, trying to decide what would be the best way to go about discussing this. "Well, we weren't necessarily friends. More like acquaintances... uh, drinking acquaintances to be more precise." He nervously ran his hand on the back of his head and neck.

"To be honest, that's what worries us; your shared history. Mom has already been through hell because of Dad's bad habits. We would hate for her to endure more heartache for similar reasons," Emily said point blank.

Andy let out a huff as he leaned against the entryway. "I understand your concerns and I promise I don't take them lightly. I can't make any big declarations or promises to you, just like I can't make them to your mother. What I do know is that I have twenty-plus years of sobriety behind me and I have worked very hard for that. It has not been easy. For most of it, I only had my job to keep me going because I had already lost my wife and kids. Now, not only do I have my job, but also my kids are in my life again and I have Sharon... and Rusty. Just don't tell him that because he still gets weirded out about my role in his life." Andy chuckled mirthlessly. "The point is, I have even more reason to work at remaining sober. I don't want to lose any of it."

"Another way of looking at it is you also have more reasons to relapse if something goes wrong," Ricky said in concern. In his experience, having more people rely on you also created more stress, and that tended to have a negative effect on Jack.

"Uh, yea." Andy nodded his head from side to side as he considered Ricky's words. "That's true, you could look at it that way, but I don't. I like to focus on the positive aspects. I can't think about the what-ifs of the future, I have to focus on the now. And right now, I don't want to drink. Tomorrow I will wake up and reassess. If I feel like I may want a drink, I take my butt to a meeting or call my sponsor, and I continue doing that until the immediate need passes."

Ricky and Emily sat quietly considering Andy's words. Andy wasn't sure how often they had this kind of conversation with Jack or with Sharon about Jack, but he could guess that they were given a lot of empty promises or uncertainties. He had been there with his own kids. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Look, like I said I can't say that I won't ever have a drink again, but I can promise you I'm going to try my hardest not to. If I slip, I will work my ass off to fix it and try even harder to not hurt the ones I love in the process. The last thing I want to do is cause your mom or Rusty any more heartache. I think they both have had to endure more than any one person should. I don't want to be the one to add to it."

Emily spoke up for the both of them. "Thank you for your honesty and for not making promises that you won't be able to keep. She paused before adding, "Just remember we know where you live."

Andy chuckled. "I will keep that in mind."

The moment was quickly becoming awkward after such an intense discussion. No one knew what to say next. Ricky said the first thing that came to his mind, "Lieutenant Tao's show seems to be doing well. Didn't he win an award for it?"

Emily let out a loud laugh. Her mom had told her how much it irritated Andy that Tao was a consultant on the show. Anytime the show was mentioned, Andy would gripe about it. It both amused and annoyed her mother.

"Oh my god. It's not his show!" Before he could get worked up, he excused himself. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Emily. Ricky. I will see you in the morning." Andy turned and began walking away but not before Ricky said, "Was it something I said?" Which only made Emily laugh harder. Andy decided not to encourage him any more, but that didn't stop him from mumbling "Badge, badge, badge. It's not even a good show."

When he got back to their room, he found Sharon sitting against the headboard with a book open in her lap. She looked up when she heard the door click shut. "What took you so long?"

"I got cornered," Andy smirked.

Sharon raised her eyebrows in question. "Cornered by who?" She removed her glasses to set them and the book on the nightstand beside her.

"You're two oldest." Andy grinned. "You know got the usual 'what are your intentions' and 'you hurt her I know a hundred different ways to torture you' discussion."

"Oh." She tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to form. "It seems you made it out unscathed. I guess I didn't train them as well I had originally thought. If they were home longer, we would work on that."

"Ha. Ha." Andy mocked. "If it makes you feel better, it was a half attempt at best. I don't think they gave it any real effort. They already like me so much. Not that I'm surprised. I am iiresistable." He put on his most charming grin.

Without missing a beat, "Well it's not hard to be an improvement over the last guy." Sharon rose to her knees and met Andy at the foot of the bed, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Andy's face fell and he loosely draped his arms around her waist. "That's their father you are referring to, you know."

"Yes, I know." Sharon sighed, "Can we just blame it on the ignorance of my youth." She never regretted marrying Jack because she had two wonderful kids as a result from it. She did however wish she didn't hold onto the marriage for so long. She can't help but wonder if she had done it sooner, maybe her children would be more inclined to maintain their own long-term relationships. Dwelling on it wouldn't help though. Perhaps seeing her move on with Andy would give them encouragement.

"I could call you many things, but ignorant would not be one of them." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm not sure I want to know what those many things are. I'm certain you can come up with numerous descriptive words." She smirked at him as she ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

Andy nodded empathically. "I can." He kissed on eyelid. "Beautiful." He kissed the other eyelid. "Kindhearted." He kissed each cheek between saying, "Strong...Sensuous."

Sharon was enjoying the special attention he was giving her. He always knew how to make her feel beloved. "Someone is wheedling for something. Tell me, what is it you hope to gain from all this sweet talk." She spoke into his ear as his last kiss lingered on her cheek.

"I was hoping to get one of my Christmas presents early." He tugged at the belt of her robe. Not enough to untie it, but enough to get his point across.

"Oh?" Sharon arched an eyebrow at him when she leaned back loosening her hold from around his neck. "You are making an awfully big assumption that you are receiving more than one gift. If I remember correctly, you already have a gift that's wrapped and under the tree." She ran a hand down the buttons of his nightshirt. "You know the rules, no one gets to open any gifts until we are all up tomorrow morning. It's still Christmas Eve." She smiled sweetly at him.

Andy snaked an arm around her waist and tugged her closer. She had to brace herself on his shoulders so she didn't fall forward off the bed. "Maybe we should start a new tradition together." He tugged her robe aside and placed a kiss on her shoulder. He trailed his lips up her neck. "On Christmas Eve." Another kiss placed on her pulse point. This one he let linger a little longer as he felt her heart rate increase. "Just you and me" He nipped the underside of her jaw. "Don't want anyone else to see me unwrap this gift." He then drew her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled it.

She had completely melted into him. "If you continue in this approach, it might as well be my Christmas Eve gift," she spoke on his lips.

Andy turned his head and brushed her hair aside with his nose. He chuckled lowly in her ear. "I am perfectly fine with that." He nuzzled the sensitive spot right behind her ear. "So what do you say to new traditions?"

"I think..." Her breath caught as he continued to tease that same spot behind her ear. It was her weakness and he was exploiting it. "I think it's one of your better ideas. And if you do a little unwrapping, you may find that you do indeed have another gift."

Andy let out a grumble from deep in his throat. He really loved this woman. As he began slowly gliding his hands up her thighs Sharon stopped his movements with her hands. She then leaned back and moved her hands to grip his face. "You really okay?"

He exhaled deeply. "I am. I promise." Even though a lot had happened in the past year to give her cause for concern, he really hated that she worried so much. He loved her all the more for it though. He knew if their positions were reversed, he would hover just as much, if not more. He brushed a kiss across her lips. "Please, please, let me enjoy my gift now."

She laughed quietly and relented as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. The laugh turned to a low moan when he returned to that sensitive spot. "Merry Christmas, Sharon." Merry Christmas indeed.

Possibly TBC

 **A/N: I may continue this story with Christmas Day and maybe a New Years Eve chapter if I can find the inspiration. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the delay in the posting of this chapter. I was really hoping to get it posted before Christmas since it covers Christmas day, but my 4 month old has been going through a sleep regression the past couple of weeks. Though I have been able to read other great stories, I didn't have the time I would like to sit and write. Life has been a little hectic :)

This will be the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you once again for all of your kind words and support. It has made writing all the more rewarding.

All mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

 **Chapter 4**

Sharon began stirring awake well before her alarm was set to go off- which was already set quite early. She felt overheated. Andy was pressed tightly against her back with his arm draped over her waist and his face buried in her neck. He must've rolled with her during the night. They usually began the night snuggled close with Sharon tucked into his side and her head on his shoulder or chest, but eventually she would roll toward her side of the bed. Andy literally exuded heat like a furnace. For the most part she loved having her own personal heater; she typically runs cold, but there were times his warmth became too much, like now. Normally, when she rolled away from him during the night, they would remain on their own sides. On a few occasions, like last night, he would follow her and she would wake up as she did this morning-overheated. She had come to realize this generally happened when the previous day was emotional or taxing-like a visit from Jack. He seemed to subconsciously need to be as close as possible to her. Sharon didn't mind his need to be near. She quite enjoyed it, until she woke up too soon as a result of it.

She tried to ease herself slowly out of the bed without disturbing him, but she felt the arm around her waist tighten and tug her back. "It's too damn early, even for you. Get back here."

She sighs and rolls to face him. "I'm sorry. I was hoping to not wake you. I got too hot." She brushes a kiss against his jaw. His eyes were open, but still heavy with sleep.

"You're always hot." He waggles his eyebrows at her before placing a responding kiss atop her nose. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crowd you."

"It's okay. I really don't mind all that much." Sharon brushes her fingers through the hair at his temples before she rests her hand on his chest.

"Good." He tightens his arms around her and pulls her even closer. "I wouldn't mind staying like this all day."

She laughs quietly and burrows her head further into his chest. Perhaps being overheated wasn't so bad after all. Her voice is muffled when she says, "I wouldn't either, but I'm pretty sure the kids would not appreciate it. They will want to be fed and to open gifts."

Andy lets out a deep sigh and closes his eyes tight. "Fine. Just five more minutes, Mom."

Sharon leans her head back to look at him. Her smile widens. He really can be adorable. "I will give you five more minutes... or you could join me in the shower and help me wash my hair and back."

Andy's eyes shoot open. "Five more minutes? Who needs five more minutes?" He throws the blankets off them with a quick jerk of his hand. The cool air from the room rushes over her causing a shiver to run though her. Andy climbs over her and practically jogs to the bathroom. Sharon begins moving at a more sedate pace.

By the time she eases herself out of the bed and heads towards the bathroom, Andy already has the water running. When she walks in, he steps up to her and reaches for the hem of her nightgown, indicating his intentions. She lifts her arms and he swoops her nightgown over her head in one swift move, and then quickly tugs his pajama bottoms and boxers down and kicks them aside. Sharon giggles. "Andy, there's no need to rush. It's quite early and the kids are still asleep. We will not be interrupted."

Andy grasps Sharon by the waist and maneuvers them into the shower before closing the door. "I can't help it. I'm excited. We don't get to shower together enough. It's like another Christmas present for me," he exclaims eagerly.

It is true showers together are rare. When they lived at the condo, they seldom shared one. Sharon was afraid Rusty would overhear. The tile in that bathroom echoed a lot. Not to mention it was not very large and barely fit the both of them together. Even now that they have their own en suite and much larger shower, they don't always get ready at the same time. If Andy doesn't have to head to a crime scene, he likes stay in bed the extra thirty minutes while Sharon fixes her hair.

"Well, far be it from me to put a damper on you're excitement. Please continue." She loops her arms around his neck to pull him down for a long lingering kiss. When they pull apart, Andy tilts her head back underneath the stream and begins massaging her scalp.

"Hmm, I like that your presents quickly become presents for me, too." Her smile broadens as Andy responds by dropping a chaste kiss to her lips. It was already starting out to be a wonderful Christmas. Sharon was looking forward to the rest of the day.

Andy left Sharon to finish getting dressed as he headed to the kitchen. It always took her a longer because she had to fix her hair. He figured he could get a start on the coffee and the batter for the waffles Sharon wanted for breakfast. She told him as long as he didn't go anywhere near the bacon, that would be fine. Andy had overcooked the bacon once, just once, and she never let him forget it. It didn't matter that it was entirely her fault for distracting him with a short silk robe that showcased her perfect legs. It was a time when they were still at the condo and Rusty had stayed the night with Gus. It was an opportunity for them to have the condo to themselves, and they took advantage of it. Though he enjoyed himself immensely, it also got him banned from cooking bacon for her. Andy could honestly say he didn't regret it.

As he turned the corner to the kitchen, he was surprised to find Gus working at the island. "Hey, Gus. You're up early." Andy heads straight to the coffee maker. "Oh, uh, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. I'm sorry if I'm in your way. I wanted to make a couple of dishes to take to Nicole's. I was going to prep them last night at my apartment, " Gus gives a one shoulder shrug, "but Sharon wanted us to stay, so yea."

"You're not in the way. That's the great thing about this kitchen; there is plenty of counter space. You know you didn't have to make anything to take. Just your company is more than enough." He pulls down two mugs when Gus nods at his silent question for coffee.

"Well, honestly I wanted to try out these new recipes that the head chef gave me," he says indicating the pages in front him. From what he could see they were hand-written recipe with notes in the margins. "I figured this would be a good time."

"I don't mind being your guinea pig." Andy smiles while rubbing his stomach. "You haven't prepared a bad dish yet. Did we have everything you needed?"

"Oh yea. My boss let me have the left over bread from the day. Then Rusty and I stopped by the grocery story before the party. We were going to take it back to my place afterward, but we never left. I hope it's okay that I borrowed a casserole dish and serving tray. I promise I will clean up afterward. "

Andy waved him off. Gus was always neat when he cooked. "Don't worry about it. I can always take care of whatever's left with the breakfast dishes. You know we want you to feel at home here, Gus. So please, borrow and use what you need."

"Thanks. Sharon tells me that all the time, but sometimes I'm still uncomfortable just taking over," he smiled shyly.

"I understand. We just won't tell Sharon that." Andy smiles before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Tell Sharon what?" Sharon walks in as she finishes putting on her earring.

"That I cook bacon better than you." Andy smiles mischievously as he grabs her favorite mug and fills it for her.

Sharon rolls her eyes as she accepts the cup of coffee and chooses to ignore his comment. "Good morning, Gus. Merry Christmas."

"Is Rusty up?" Sharon walked to the fridge to add cream to her coffee and pulls out a large package of bacon.

"No, none of the others are up yet." Gus covered the casserole and serving dish to place them in the fridge. He rinsed and loaded the dishes that he used despite Andy telling him he would take care of them. "If you will excuse me," he grabs the mug Andy had given him, "I'm going to go shower and get dressed before breakfast."

She pulls the large frying pan from the cabinet. "No worries. You have time. Will you make sure Rusty is up when you're done?"

"Of course." He nods as he makes his exit from the kitchen.

When he was sure Gus was gone, Andy walked up behind Sharon to wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck. "You will not distract me, Andrew Flynn, just so you can claim that you're not the only one who burns the bacon." She glares at him over her shoulder. "You had your fun last night and this morning. Behave."

Andy raises his hands in surrender. "I was just saying good morning...again." He bestowed her with one of his lopsided grins that usually got him out of hot water. She shook her head at him even though she had a responding wide grin on her face. Andy turned to begin ladling batter into the waffle maker.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy and Sharon arrived at Nicole's ahead of her kids so they could exchange gifts with the boys before everyone began to arrive. Rusty was going to drive Gus, Ricky, and Emily over closer to lunchtime. Andy also wanted to arrive a little early just in case Nicole did need help with the preparation, despite her saying it was covered. Shortly after everyone had arrived they all gathered around the dining table. Thankfully Nicole and Dean had a large formal dining room and table that could seat all fourteen of them. They just had to squeeze in a couple of extra chairs. Sharon and Andy were surprised to see an unfamiliar face upon their arrival. Daniel had brought his girlfriend Hannah. Andy had heard her name mentioned a couple of times recently, but he had no idea it was serious. He tried to overlook the pain he felt that there was yet another aspect of his son's life that he was left out. Nicole and Vicki were surprised by her attendance and seemed to know her well.

Jake was currently engrossed in telling Ricky and Emily the story of how he broke his arm. His parents and grandparents were trying to stifle their laughs because he seemed to exaggerate more and more details each time he told it. The story he was currently telling was quite a bit different from the story he told Sharon and Andy upon their arrival, which was different from the story he told Vicki and Greg.

When he was done with his long tale he turned to Ricky and asked, "Have you ever broken any bones?"

Ricky smirked, "Oh yea, I broke my leg in 3 different places when I was younger." His grin widened when he caught his mother rolling her eyes.

"How did you do it?" It was Ethan who asked the question.

"Well, my friend had a trampoline and we had pushed..." He grunts when Emily, who was seated next to him, stomps on his foot. When he turns to look at her she gives him a pointed look. He was going to object, but then he saw his mother shaking her head.

Emily turns to the boys and smiles, "He was making poor decisions and not following the proper rules and regulations for jumping on the trampoline." She didn't want her brother to give the boys any bright ideas by telling them he broke his leg by jumping off the roof of his friend's house and failed to stick his landing.

Andy leaned in and whispers into Sharon's ear, "She really is your daughter. She loves the rules." When she glared at him over her glasses he just smirked at her before placing kiss to her temple.

"Gus, this is delicious. What is it again?" Dean posed the question to change the subject. He deduced that the story Ricky was going to tell could potentially lead to more trips to the ER and he was not looking forward to doing that anytime soon.

"It's kind of like a sweetbread pudding, but with a few adjustments." Gus smiled timidly. He was a little uncomfortable with all the attention suddenly be drawn to him.

"Dad mentioned that you were learning to cook. I didn't realize you were so good." Nicole exclaimed.

"Thank you. I still feel like I have a lot to learn." He glanced hesitantly at Rusty sitting next to him. Mentioning his boss didn't always go over well with his boyfriend. "Thankfully my boss has really been helpful and taken an interest in me. I've learned a few things cooking during the night shifts at one of his restaurants." The eye roll and sigh Rusty gave did not go unnoticed by half the table.

Andy spoke up, "Well, I for one love getting to try your new recipes. You could cook for us anytime. We don't use our kitchen nearly enough. Which is funny since this one," he hooks a thumb as Sharon next to him, " _demanded_ we have a large kitchen."

Sharon scoffs. "I did not _demand_ it, I simply thought it would be nice...for you." Her tone changes to a more teasing note. "I know you're getting closer and closer to retirement and I look forward to having dinner on the table for me every evening."

"Me? Why do I have to do all the cooking?" Andy feigns a look of mock exasperation. It wasn't that Sharon was a bad chef, but it wasn't her favorite past time. Andy on the other hand loved being able to get his hands messy in the kitchen. Their schedule didn't permit for it very often though.

"Because you made the error of cooking for me on a few occasions and I know that you are very, very good at it." She smiles sweetly at him. "And _you_ enjoy it."

Andy was a little shocked when Vicki was the one to respond. "I will give her that, Andy. You have always been good in the kitchen."

"Oh yes, Dad. All of Grandma's classic Italian recipes," Nicole sighs wistfully. "I've never been able to come close. I tried making fresh pasta once and failed miserably."

Dean chuckles, "It wasn't that bad." He paused and winked at her. "It was still edible...sort of." Nicole's narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Well apparently I will be slaving away in _my_ big new kitchen. You're more than welcome to join me. I will impart some of Ma's secrets on you," he says with a wink.

"I would really love that, Dad," she says while nodding enthusiastically. "Maybe we don't have to wait until you retire and we can get together soon."

"Yea." Andy had to swallow past the lump in his throat. Even though they had been spending more time together and their relationship seemed to be back on track, it still overwhelmed him when Nicole seemed eager to spend time with him." After the holidays and things settle down for you, we can take a look at our schedules and see when will be good. We can make a day of it. The boys have been asking to go swimming again." He turns his gaze from Nicole to Daniel hoping that he would understand the silent invitation. "We would love to have you all over."

Daniel nods. "It's been a while since I had one of Grandma's recipes."

It was a vague response. Not necessarily a 'yes,' but it wasn't a 'no' either. Andy would take it. Daniel didn't live in town, but he only lived a couple of hours away in San Diego. Andy knew he had been visiting his sister and mom more on the weekends. He hoped at some point Daniel would include him in one of those visits. He felt a light squeeze to his knee and glanced over at Sharon. She was smiling in understanding at him. It was always a risk reaching out to Daniel. He mostly got rejected, but he would remain optimistic that it would change.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Lunch had been consumed and the boys wanted to show off their new helicopter drones that their Uncle Daniel had gifted them. Vicki volunteered herself and Sharon to do the clean up since Nicole did all the preparations. Andy had raised his eyebrows in concern at the suggestion, but Sharon assured him she would be fine. He should go enjoy his kids and grandkids. He reluctantly agreed, but only if Sharon promised to get him if she needed him. She mentally scoffed at the idea of her not being able to handle Vicki, but she agreed with him nonetheless. It seemed Vicki wanted to talk to her and she was very curious what it could be about.

The two women worked together quietly at first. Sharon was scraping and rinsing off the dishes while Vicki loaded them. Sharon knew Vicki wasn't one to beat aroound the bush and would get to the point fairly quick. She was not disappointed when the other woman spoke.

"Soooo," Vicki draws out the first word. "How is Andy's health?"

"He's doing really well. I would say better than even before the _dust up with the car_ incident." Sharon gazed at her speculatively, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"That's good to hear." When Sharon gave her a pointed look indicating she should get to the point, Vicki sighed and continued. "It's just that I worry Nicole won't get the time she wants with her dad, and that Daniel won't take the opportunity before it's too late. I know it's hard to believe because I'm not always the best at showing it, but I do want my children to have a relationship with their father. I've come to realize that maybe keeping him from them all those years wasn't the right thing to do, even if it felt like it at the time."

"I understand that." Sharon had questioned her decisions many times over the years. It was hard to say if allowing Jack to remain an active participant in their children's lives (even if his appearances were few and far between) was the wisest. She likes to think she did what was best for Ricky and Emily. One thing she did know is that she couldn't go back and change it now.

"I know he's been sober for 20-plus years, but it's still hard for me to let go of our past and completely trust him. I let my feelings towards him impact my children's relationship with him and I wonder now if it did more harm than good." Sharon noticed a look of guilt briefly flash across the other woman's face before it was covered by a smirk. " However, in my defense, even sober he can still be quite the ass."

"Oh, I know. He knows it, too." Sharon laughed quietly. She paused briefly to consider just how much she should share with Vicki. She didn't necessarily know if it was her place to say anything, but if it helped Andy with his children, it was a risk she was willing to take. "He does try to be on his best behavior with you, even though it doesn't always seem like it, but he will probably never like Greg. He was able to do what Andy couldn't at the time. It's not pleasant to feel replaced and that hurt runs deep within him, even if it was caused by his own actions. That actually makes it worse, knowing it's his fault." Sharon shrugged.

She and Andy have had several conversations about Greg and his relationship with the kids- the first one occurring at Nicole's wedding. He almost didn't attend the wedding because he didn't want to share the responsibility of walking Nicole down the aisle with the man. He felt as if he had already shared enough of his fatherly duties with Greg. It wasn't that he was a bad guy; deep down Andy was grateful his children had a positive male role model in their lives. It was that Greg was a constant reminder of everything Andy wasn't able to be for a time in their kid's lives.

"I can see how he would feel that way. I can also see the role I have played in making him feel that way. I'm not proud of it. I've only done what I thought was best for the kids. Right now, I think what's best is for them to get to know their father. I'm pleased Nicole is taking the opportunity and it seems to be very beneficial for her. I just wish Daniel would do the same. I've tried nudging him in that direction, but he is as stubborn as his father." Both women chuckled. "The thing is, I don't want to interfere too much. I did that enough when they were younger. I think Daniel needs to come to this decision on his own."

"Trust me, I understand. I tell Emily and Ricky that when it comes to their relationship with their father, I'm neutral. However," Sharon smiled guiltily, "I have found myself forbidding him from seeing them if he's not sober and dictating what they are allowed to share with him-mainly not to disclose anything new information about me. I want them to have a relationship with him, but I can't help but be cautious. Jack doesn't have the 20 years of sobriety that Andy has behind him. He doesn't really put for the effort to be sober unless he's trying to prove a point. I don't personally know what it's like to be on that side of alcoholism, but Andy will be the first to tell you that you have to work at being sober for yourself first before factoring in anyone else."

"I would never tell Andy this, and I will deny it vehemently if you tell him," Vicki pointed at her for emphasis, "but I'm proud of the hard work he has done in his recovery. He's come a long way. I know it wasn't easy for him."

Sharon chuckled. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I wouldn't want to disrupt the status-quo and have other's thinking you two actually like each other." Just like she would never tell Vicki that Andy had admitted once that he was glad she had kept the kids from him when he wasn't sober. He had already given them enough bad memories to overcome.

Vicki just shook her head. She wouldn't say that she and Andy necessarily liked each other, but they could be civil. "Daniel was going to attend your party last night." This caused Sharon to raise her eyebrows. Though they had invited him, neither she nor Andy really expected him to show. "When Nicole wasn't able to make it, he changed his mind. I tried to convince him to still go, but he wouldn't go without his sister. I just hope Andy continues to be persistent and invites him to do things."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. He will never give up." Sharon says with certainty.

"I think that has something to do with what Nicole has named, the Sharon Effect." Vicki gestures with a flourish of her hand.

Sharon scoffs and shakes her head. "I can promise you Andy's desire to have a relationship with his children has _nothing_ to do with me. Our friendship began with him being who he is. I do however believe that my presence in his life has made you and the kids more willing to get to know Andy now."

Vicki tilts her head from side-to-side as she considers Sharon's words. "You may be right about that."

"Trust me, I am." Sharon smiles confidently as she hands Vicki the last dish to be loaded.

Vicki laughs loudly. "I like your no nonsense attitude. Andy needs it to balance out his stubbornness."

"There are times that I need his stubbornness," Sharon says quietly as she wipes down the countertops one last time.

"I would imagine so." Vicki adds the dish tab to the dishwasher before closing the door and starting it. "Come on. Let's go see what everyone else is up to. If I keep you in here any longer, Andy is going to come looking for you. He's afraid of what I might do."

Sharon chuckled. "He sometimes forgets I can take care of myself."

"Yes, his male ego can get the best of him." Vicki shakes her head at the thought. "Sharon, thank you for talking with me. It has put my mind at some ease." She places a hand on Sharon's arm and gives a reassuring squeeze.

Sharon returns the gesture. "It was my pleasure. I hope we can do this again sometime since it seems we will be seeing each other at future family functions."

"That would be nice," Vicki agrees.

The two women exit the kitchen in search of the others. They found Nicole, Emily, and Hannah with their heads together over a tablet. It seemed like they were scouring the internet for latest trends in handbags and shoes. They had found a common topic of interest. All the boys were still outside. When Sharon peered out the window, it seemed Andy and Daniel were having a conversation as they watched the other adults assist the boys with their helicopters. A shy smile crossed Daniel's face in response to something Andy said. Sharon could still sense Daniels reluctance, but the fact they were talking amongst themselves was an improvement.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

When Sharon exits their bathroom, she finds Andy turning down their bed with a huge grin on his face. He was never this happy about clearing off the pillows. She leans against the door watching him for a few seconds more, before joining him as he climbs under the blankets and leans against the headboard.

"What are you grinning about?" Andy turns to face her and his smile broadened as he looks at her. She couldn't help but mimic his smile. His joy was infections.

He reaches out and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear before responding. "I'm happy. Very happy." He leans in and gives her a chaste kiss.

"I can see that." She giggles. "Is there a particular reason for this happiness?"

"It was a good Christmas. A really happy day." He shrugs one shoulder before continuing. "I know we spent last Christmas together, and it was great, too, but this year was even better." His face changes to contemplation as he thinks about how to express his next thought. "Last year, this thing between us was fairly new and we were still figuring out how _we_ worked. I mean, I knew what I wanted and I'd hoped that we would get there, but I never expected that it would feel this good. I just feel like we are past all the uncertainty and we are finally building a life together outside the two of us."

Sharon nods in understanding. "We have this beautiful house and a family to share it with, just like you have always wanted." Her smile expands as she looks him in the eyes. "I never expected that we would be here either or that I would want to be this serious with someone again. And no matter how well things went with us, I never expected that our children would get along so well and would treat each other like...siblings. Andy, I love that we are building a life together, too."

Andy felt huge relief. He always seemed to be a step or two ahead of Sharon in their relationship. Combining their households was a huge step, but combining all aspects of their lives, particularly their families, was better than he could ever imagine. He chuckles, "Yea, Dean and Daniel were dreading the outcome of the girls planned shopping trip tomorrow before Emily leaves. Dean says they don't have much room left in their closet, and Daniel wasn't sure if he would have a place to sit in his car when they head back to San Diego. Hopefully Emily is mindful of the fact that she does have to fly back, therefore has limited space."

Sharon laughs. "Don't be surprised if she buys an extra suitcase just to hold all of her new purchases. She wouldn't think twice about paying to check extra luggage if it meant new handbags and shoes. I have taught her well." She smiles proudly when Andy just grunts and rolls his eyes. Before he could make a snarky comment she changes the subject. "How is Daniel? It looked like the two of you were having a good time."

Sharon didn't think that his grin could get any bigger, but she was wrong. "He's good, and, yea, we had a good talk," He beamed. "He said he would let me know when he was in town next so we could hopefully get together. work permitting. At the very least, we plan on catching a Dodgers game this spring when the new season starts."

"That's great, Andy. I'm happy to hear it." She reaches for his hand that lies between them and squeezes.

"Yea." He scoots down to lay flat on is back and tugs her with him. He lets out a content sigh when she settles snuggly into his side. "So, it was a really happy day. "

"Hmm," Sharon hums. "Indeed it was. Now I would like to get some sleep. I have a big shopping day planned for tomorrow with our daughters and Vicki."

"Oh God," Andy groans. He didn't realize that the kids had coaxed Sharon and Vicki into their plans. "At least I get to benefit from all of your heels." He places two fingers under her chin and tips her head so that she's looking at him. "Your legs look spectacular in them." He drew her lips into a deep kiss.

"I'm pleased my shoe obsession is mutually beneficial for the both of us." She laughs against his lips. "Goodnight, Andy. I love you."

"I love you, too." He kisses her once me before she tucks her head back under his chin. He begins to repeatedly stroke his hand from her hip to her shoulder. He felt Sharon's breathing even out as she drifted to sleep. He had definitely hoped that they could create a life together, but he never expected it to go this well or to be this happy. It was the best Christmas he had in a long time.

 **-END-**

 **A/N: Since we don't know too much about Andy's ex I decided to portray her in a more positive light. I definitely think that she and Andy have their differences and probably squabble often, but I also think that their relationship is evolving just as Andy's has with his kids. When Andy was hospitalized after fainting Sharon mentioned calling her. This leads me to think they have a decent speaking relationship. Some of you may not agree, but to each your own, right?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm not sure what I will write next, but I would love to write more. If you have any suggestions or requests, please pass them along. We still have over a month left in this hiatus and I need something to get me through!**


End file.
